


I Want To Say Hello

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Smut, dirty dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Holtzmann picks Abby up at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> (I needed an excuse for Yatesmann smut, judge me.)

Jillian Holtzmann picked up her glass of beer and licked some of the condensation off the side before taking a long sip. She surveyed the room around her, finding all sorts of different people. Men, women, underage college students who were trying desperately to fit in. The room was filled with many gems. One, though, had particularly caught her eye. She had seen this beauty in the science department at the college, but had never spoken to her. Her glasses lay on the bridge of her nose, covering her gorgeous green eyes, her brunette hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and her gin and tonic sat untouched on the table next to her book. Holtzmann had been watching her for a good fifteen minutes now and not once did the woman look up, or even move for that matter. If it wasn't for her right arm moving every 25.3 seconds to turn the page, Holtz would have believed the woman was asleep with her eyes open. 

"Another round?" the bartender asked and Holtzmann tore her eyes away to mutter a "yes". If she was going to muster up enough courage to talk to this woman, she was going to need all the help she could get and her two beers just hadn't hit yet.

Another ten minutes passed and before she realized what she was doing, Holtzmann stood up and walked over to the table where the woman sat. At a quick glance, she recognized the book she was reading and a smile formed on her face. "Haunted America?" she said. The woman jumped slightly and Holtzmann's smile dropped. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you. I have a tendency to sneak up on people."

The woman smiled and Holtzmann practically melted to the floor at the sight of her adorable dimples. "It's no problem. I tend to go into a trance when I read."

Holtzmann nodded at the book. "It's a good book."

The plump woman agreed. "I've read it like twenty-five times since it came out in '94."

"Wow, you've got me beat. I've only read it about ten times."

The woman smiled again and held out her hand. "Dr. Abigail Yates."

"Dr. Jillian Holtzmann," Holtz accepted her hand shake as she sat down. "Call me Holtzmann."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Abby." She closed the book and finally picked up her gin and tonic, taking a sip. Holtzmann smirked when Abby grimaced at the warm drink. "Eugh," she stuck her tongue out and set the drink back down. "I guess I should have drank that earlier."

Without taking her eyes off of Abby's face, Holtzmann raised her hand and a nearby waitress came over. "Helen, get another gin and tonic for Dr. Yates, please."

"You got it, Holtz," Helen nodded and walked over to the bar.

"You're here often, I assume?" Abby asked, leaning on her elbows on the table.

Holtzmann shrugged. "Only every Tuesday and Saturday."

Abby frowned. "But it's Friday."

Holtzmann smiled. "Something drew me here tonight and I didn't know what it was..." she winked at Abby and delighted in the blush that crept up her cheeks, "until now."

Abby cleared her throat and leaned back in her chair as the waitress came over with her drink. "Thank you." She reached in her pocket for some cash when Helen stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "It's already taken care of." 

Holtzmann and Helen shared an understanding look and Abby blushed again. Holtz watched as she took a sip of her refreshed drink, her eyes closing in satisfaction as the liquid slid smoothly down her throat. "So, you're into the paranormal."

Abby opened her eyes and nodded, glancing down at her book before she locked eyes with Holtzmann. "I've dedicated my career to proving ghosts exist. The Higgins Institute was the only school that didn't laugh in my face."

"You ever seen one?" 

Abby looked down at her hands that held the glass in front of her. "Not personally," she said quietly. "My ex had an experience as a kid. We actually wrote a book about it."

"Oh really?" Holtzmann raised her eyebrows. "What's it called? Maybe I've come across it?"

Abby shook her head, a look of hurt crossing her face. "It was never published. Erin left me just before we were supposed to release it." She sighed and Holtzmann frowned, holding herself back from reaching across the table and to take Abby's tiny hand in hers. "She thought she took both copies, but I had a third hidden away from her. After she left, I couldn't bring myself to publish it. It hurt too much."

Holtzmann felt a tightening in her lower stomach and her chest fluttered. Not only was this woman gorgeous, but she had a painful past, much like Jillian. After one final sip of her beer, Holtzmann asked the ultimate question. "Would you like to get out of here?"

Abby looked up and grinned. "I'd love to."

Holtzmann figured that they would go for a walk in the park, talk some more, maybe get a cup of coffee. What she didn't expect was for Abby to take her back to her apartment, but there she was, sitting on Abby's couch in the living room, admiring the woman's taste in furniture and art. And then about ten minutes later, she was admiring Abby's skillful tongue as it entered her mouth. Holtzmann didn't know who made the first move, or if they moved at once, but she didn't have time to contemplate it when she heard Abby let out a panty-dropping moan against her lips.

"Bedroom," Holtz muttered, her hands gripping Abby's waist, loving the feel of her soft flesh against Holtz's hard body. Abby maneuvered them off the couch and down the hallway to the bedroom without detaching their lips. Holtzmann was pushed roughly onto the bed and then straddled by Abby. She watched as Abby raised up and lifted her sweater over her head, revealing a black bra underneath. The front clasp was off in seconds and Holtzmann's tongue was laving at a dark pink nipple while Abby gripped at her blonde curls. 

"Mmmm," Holtz heard from above her. In a quick move, she flipped them over, smiling as Abby let out a shriek of surprise when she ended up on her back. Holtzmann threw off her jacket and flung her tank top across the room, her nipples stiffening immediately from the cool air. Abby reached for her pants and together they both removed the rest of their clothes. 

Holtzmann molded her body to Abby's and their mouths collided again, their tongues and teeth clashing. She let a hand travel down to the soft curls between Abby's legs. Abby spread her legs wide open, begging for Holtzmann's touch. She slid her fingers between the slick folds until she found the stiff button at the top and she pinched it teasingly. Abby squealed into her mouth and then threw her head back against the pillow, their lips parting with a loud smack. Holtz moved her hand down and gently slid two fingers into Abby's tight core. 

"Uunngh," she moaned loudly, spreading her legs out even further and bucking involuntarily. Holtz slid her fingers in and out at an achingly slow pace, opening her up more and more. She latched on to the closest nipple and suckled greedily. Abby's hand were everywhere on her body, pulling her hair, gripping her shoulders, nails digging into her shoulder blades. She added a third finger, curling them up and then pumping wildly in and out, smirking at the squelching sound the movement created. Abby propped herself up on her elbows to watch Holtz finger her, her mouth dropped open as tiny guttural moans escaped her throat. Her eyes slowly rolled back when the heel of Holtzmann's hand brushed her clit and then her back bowed and her body began to spasm, a scream echoing in the apartment. 

Holtzmann continued to pump her hand, her eyes glued to Abby's face while juices ran down her wrist and arm. The sweet grip on her fingers cause a gush between her legs and she shivered, biting her lips. She finally slowed down when her hand began to cramp and pulled out, watching as one final emission of cum escaped Abby and spilled on to the bed sheets. She raised her hand to her lips and licked curiously. Holtzmann moaned at the taste of the fellow scientist and sucked her three fingers in her mouth, not removing them until they were clean.

She felt Abby's hands reach for her and she willingly went to her, their lips connecting again. Abby flipped them this time, her mouth trailing down Holtzmann's body. Abby laid on her stomach and hooked her arms underneath Holtzmann's thighs. She spread her lips with one hand and licked up the length of Holtzmann's slit. Holtz groaned, her hands gripping the bed sheets as the assault from Abby's tongue continued. Abby licked mercilessly at the nub hidden underneath the hood until it was swollen and hard. She latched her lips on to it and sucked hard just as two fingers entered Holtz.

"Shit!" Holtzmann cried out, pleasure rolling through her in waves. Her toes began to tingle and the hair on her arms stood up. "Ohhh, myyy, fuck!" Her body stiffened and a deep roar was ripped from her throat when her orgasm tore through her. Abby eased her down from her high by leisurely licking her up and down before placing a final kiss to her clit. She climbed back up her body and kissed her deeply. Holtzmann held her there, her fingers tangling in her hair and her tongue wrapping around Abby's. 

A while later, they were snuggled up under the covers, Holtzmann's head resting on Abby's bosom as she played with her crazy curls.

"You know," Abby said. "I could use a lab partner at the institute."

Holtzmann smiled and kissed the top of Abby's breast where her heart still rapidly beat underneath. "Sign me up, doc."

**Author's Note:**

> *runs away and hides*


End file.
